


Love Song by Ishxallxgood

by forbala



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Song Lyrics, Song rewrite, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Podfic/me singing the rewrite of Taylor Swift's "Love Song" by Ishxallxgood





	Love Song by Ishxallxgood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10042772) by [Ishxallxgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood). 



> I recorded this at 1:30am on a whim, working from memory for the music, so...I'm sorry. I had to rework the line about the stripper pole, because I couldn't quite figure it out as written.

Length 3:12

([download here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BzICJn-0wmfWZ0UxMEg1azZiTW8) from my google drive)


End file.
